Projection screens for displaying images are known. Some projections screens are configured to be set up and taken down to facility use and storage of the projection screens when not in use.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a method of preparing a projection screen to display an image is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen including a screen and a frame system. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, hinges coupling adjacent frame members together, and locks positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinges. The method further includes the steps of unfolding the frame system, coupling the screen to the frame system, and positioning the frame system in a substantially vertical position, wherein during the unfolding step, portions of the locks move within apertures formed in sides of the plurality of the frame members.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of preparing a projection screen to display an image is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen including a screen and a frame system. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, hinges coupling adjacent frame members together, and locks positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinges. The method further includes the steps of unfolding the frame system, coupling the screen to the frame system, and positioning the frame system in a substantially vertical position, wherein during the unfolding step, portions of the locks move within apertures formed in ends of the plurality of the frame members.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of preparing a projection screen to display an image is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen including a screen and a frame system. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, hinges coupling adjacent frame members together, and locks positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinges. The method further includes the steps of unfolding the frame system, coupling the screen to the frame system, and positioning the frame system in a substantially vertical position, wherein during the unfolding step, portions of the locks move within apertures formed in sides of the plurality of the frame members.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of preparing a projection screen to display an image is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen including a screen and a frame system. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, hinges coupling adjacent frame members together, and locks positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinges. The method further includes the steps of unfolding the frame system, coupling the screen to the frame system, and positioning the frame system in a substantially vertical position, wherein during the unfolding step, portions of the locks move from being positioned outside of at least one of the plurality of frame members to being positioned inside said at least one of the plurality of frame members.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of preparing a projection screen for storage is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a projection screen including a screen and a frame system. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, hinges coupling adjacent frame members together, and locks positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinges. The method further includes the steps of uncoupling the screen from the frame system, unlocking the plurality of frame members by applying force to the locks through apertures formed in sides of the plurality of frame members, and folding the plurality of frame members about the hinges.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of preparing a projection screen for storage is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen including a screen and a frame system. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, hinges coupling adjacent frame members together, and locks positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinges. The method further includes the steps of uncoupling the screen from the frame system, unlocking the plurality of frame members by rotating at least a portion of the locks within interiors of the plurality of frame members, and folding the plurality of frame members about the hinges.